Dr. Fool
GALAXY-WIDE ALERT!! For April Fool day 2009, 2010 and 2011 an exotic event was held on all galaxies. Galaxy-renowned toymaker, Dr. Fool, has lost control of his latest inventions. Not learning from the serious levels of havoc that he caused last year, the galaxy renowned toy maker "Dr. Fool" has once again allowed a breach in his security to give his inventions a chance to escape. The toys are designed with special killer AI to make them "more realistic" for children, but however once the safety switch has been tripped, the toys can become deadly. The League of Ingenious Experimentation (LIE) is congratulating Dr. Fool for his work, but also encouraging only the bravest of players to help them bring down the deadly toy menace. :These toy antics must stop. We call for the immediate destruction of Dr. Fool's experiments to protect the citizens of the galaxy. :May I suggest giving lightsabres to children to save Dr. Fool the time of building deadly toys to sell. - Grand Moff Cray Zi-Auldman Already the Advanced Product Recall Initiative Leaders have put together a team of highly trained individuals to combat the menace, led by the Lepi Smuggler Jaxxon and consisting of team members Waru (a trans-dimensional anti-force being), Oma-Oma (the chief of the Gungan gods), Baron Papanoida and Ebareebaveebeedee (King of the Squibs). The team (codenamed Team A.P.R.I.L. "Fool") has tried all methods at their disposal, including leaving a trail of toy breadcrumbs, covering the toy in hand moisturizer, trying to trade the toys an exclusive "Make This Galaxy a PvP Galaxy" TGC loot, and are currently attempting to find ways to take the toys' batteries out. Perhaps you can be of more assistance? If the current malfunctions continue at the existing rate, we expect containment to be lost at 12AM PDT, April 1st. Dr. Fool is known to have toy creation laboratories on Tatooine, Naboo, Lok, Corellia, and Endor. Citizens on those planets should be extra cautious and never attempt to approach these renegade toys alone. Citizens brave (or stupid) enough may attempt to disable these toys for recall at their own risk. The good news is that, even if any of the inventions breach containment, they are expected to run out of power in 24 hours. Defeating the Toys The CL110 Boss level Toys have around 3mill health and can be randomly found on Tatooine, Naboo, Lok, Corellia and Endor, a popular spawning area being the outskirts of Theed on Naboo. Traveling to one of these planets will allow players to hunt down and "recall" the renegade merchandise. Participating in the slaughtering of a AT-AT toy rewards you with the Toy Recaller wearable title. In 2011, a wandering Gorax could be found in various locations such as the outskirts of Mos Eisley, Restuss, The Warren on Dantooine or the Lok Starport. While a CL5 Elite "Failed Experiment", this creature has 8 million health points and hits hard. Participating in its defeat grants the Dr. Fool's Lab Assistant wearable title. Star Wars Lore * * Category:Events